August's Origin
by Lucky Dearly
Summary: August is in the pound waiting and watching for his team to set him free from his captives while there, he explains why he hates the human race and wants to get revenge, when his gang sets him free, they find out that breaking and entering was the easy part, the hard part has yet to come. Rated M for Extreme Violence and Language.


Okay, despite no appearance of Lucky and his siblings including Roger, Anita and Nanny along with Pongo and Perdy, they are mentioned in this story and will focus on August and his origin, but please remember that this ISN'T a story for Kids to enjoy, the idea was for this to be a one shot where August looks out at the city and retells part of his origin to the reader, then thought why not and add some more to it, well here it is, I hope you will enjoy the story. R&R

* * *

Chapter 1

At the Pound

A male pup with two black ears, a scar between his eyes, he had spots that look like pyramids and a pup sized leather jacket, as he looked into the shadows that had eyes staring right at him. "So you want to know my past, don't you?" He asked still staring at the eyes making sure not to blink.

August knew that the pup in the shadows was determined, wanting to know his past. August smirked never losing that glare of his. "Very well, then." He said as he sees a fedora on the floor next to him, he grabs it and puts it on. "Weird how things turn up, when you least expect it." He said to the shadow. "Now let's see here, the story I have to tell is very dark and gritty, are you sure that you want to hear it?"

The dark figure came out of the shadows and nodded, the pup was a Male Rottweiler. "I don't care how dark and gritty it is, tell me your origin." He said to August.

August looked down on the floor and smirked. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." He said to the Rottweiler. "It all started when I was a young puppy…"

Past

A young three month old male Dalmatian puppy was near a house occupied with Two Elders, Five Adults, and Three kids. The front door was facing the sidewalk next to the garage and leading to the swimming pool. "Emily, Brenda, where awe you?" He called out to his sisters.

He knew that he had three siblings but one was accidently killed on the step, by one of the Adults, he also knew it was an accident mostly because it was dark out and it was hard to see without a light on.

Two Female Dalmatians were on the steps looking at their brother. "We'we over here." Emily called out to her brother. "Yeah, we're wight hewe." Brenda agreed with her sister.

August ran up to his sisters. He then looked around as if he was looking for someone. "Where's mommy?" August asked his sisters. Emily thought for a minute. "Probabwy wooking for food for us." She replied to her brother.

"And she told us to stay right here on these steps till she returns." Brenda said to August. He then didn't say anything back not even a sarcastic remark.

Emily noticed this and looked at her brother and saw August wasn't even looking at them. "August, is something wrong?" She asked him.

August shook his head. "No, nothing's wong." He replied.

"Then why didn't you sawcastically reply to our sister?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, it seems like you have seen a ghost." Brenda agreed.

August didn't pay any attention as he saw a black car pull up at the drive way. "Wooks like we've got company." He said to his sisters.

A young couple got out of the car, the male had a cap and a brown shirt and light blue jeans, his name was Mr. Big, right next to him, was his wife, she had a blue dress on, a pearl necklace around her neck. Her name was Ms. Dibbs. August, Emily and Brenda were curious about this new young couple, mostly because they've never seen them before.

"Who or what did we come here for?" Ms. Dibbs asked her husband.

"The puppy that has spots that looks like pyramids." Mr. Big replied.

They then noticed the three puppies on one of the steps. "Do you think that one of them would be…?" Ms. Dibbs began to ask. Mr. Big nodded and walked over to the puppies. "I'm sure of it." Mr. Big replied as he grabbed August.

August saw his mother walking toward his siblings. "Momma." He cried.

The Adult Female Dalmatian looked at the couple that was taking August away. She started barking at Mr. Big and Ms. Dibbs warning them to put her son down. Ms. Dibbs pulled out a gun and aimed it at the female Dalmatian, The female Dalmatian backed away scared. August noticed Ms. Dibbs was holding a gun to his mother. "NOO!" August cried as he saw Ms. Dibbs pull the trigger, he knew his mother was dead, by the way her blood splattered across the garage door.

August couldn't help but whimper and cry, because he lost his own mother.

Ms. Dibbs walked over and took the hilt of the gun and whacked August with it not enough to kill him but to keep him quiet.

August took one good look at his sisters before he blacked out.

Three weeks later…

August opened his eyes and noticed that he wasn't at home, he was in a different house, the TV was on a computer desk, clothes were thrown everywhere, there was a pizza box with a couple slices of pizza on the floor, with bugs crawling all over it.

He saw a bowl of water and walked over to it to see his reflection and started lapping up the water in the bowl.

He then heard a loud Thud as he stopped and looked at the direction the sound was coming from and heard footsteps coming, he then tried to get underneath the couch hoping that whoever it was wouldn't see him, however he noticed that it was difficult seeing that the Couch had no underside, he then saw the closet and started running toward it, but before he could reach it, he felt himself being picked up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Big asked August as he walked out of the room with him, August heard the voice, he looked and saw Big looking at him.

In his mind he thought. _What's this human going to do with me?_ He reluctantly looked at the direction they were heading to.

"Where are you taking that Mutt?" Dibbs asked her husband.

"To the fights." Big replied to Dibbs.

"Do you think, he'll win?" Dibbs asked.

"He better, if he knows what's good for him." Big replied as he walked over to his desk and got a switchblade from his desk and put it in his pocket.

August was curious on what fights that Big was talking about as he was taken out of the house and put in his cage in the back of the truck. August then saw that Big got in the truck, then heard the Truck begin to purr after seeing Big put on his seatbelt.

The truck backed away from the driveway as August watch the kids play Basketball, Football, tag, freeze tag, you name it.

After 20 to 30 Minutes later, they were at a warehouse where dog fights can be found, Big got out of his truck and walked to the back of the truck and up to the cage and took August out of the cage, he then walked into the warehouse as a man walked up to him.

"Big, I see you have a new pup to take on the champ." The man said to Mr. Big.

"I have, is Burai ready for the fight of his life?" Mr. Big asked.

"Yes, he's ready, but what about the pup?" The man asked.

"Don't worry about the pup, he'll get the chance to rip Burai to Shreds." Big said to the man. The man looked at August. "But he's a pup, we can't accept…"

Mr. Big grabbed the man by the shirt. "Don't worry about the pup, he's just a dumb animal." He said to him.

August was offended by those words as he growled at Big.

"But Big, bringing a puppy into the dog fights are against the rules, the pup can get killed." The Man said to Big.

"I don't care, Larry, one less puppy the better." Mr. Big retorted to Larry as he pushed him aside, he then walked into the warehouse where August saw the two dogs, a German Shepherd with a scar on his right eye, was biting into a Coyote's neck.

August showed some fear of the German Shepherd seeing the fight and hearing the people cheer for the winner, He could sense something was wrong with this dog, and he didn't like it.

Big watched the event as well, smiling seeing how the Coyote was suffering from the beating it was taking, August on the other paw was feeling sorry for the Coyote.

Big looked at August. "You better win, or else." He threatened. He then placed August on the floor, August walks over to the ring and watched the match, he looked at the German Shepherd, then at the Coyote.

The Coyote looked at August and started blacking out unable to get air into his lungs since the German Shepherd was crushing his (Coyote's) throat with his (German Shepherd's) Jaws.

"Stop, your killing him!" August said to the German Shepherd. The German Shepherd smiled seeing the Coyote was dead, he then saw August and grinned. "Tough luck, kid, he was weak, so he didn't deserve to live." The German Shepherd said to August.

August growled at the German Shepherd. "That's not fair!" He said to him, the German Shepherd ignored August as a man walked up to the German Shepherd. "The winner, Burai." Said the Man.

August now realized that Burai is the same Dog that Mr. Big and Larry were talking about, as he walked up to Mr. Big he heard his voice. "There you are, you stupid mutt." Mr. Big said to August. He then carried August toward his opponent which was a Rottweiler and threw him into the ring.

August shook himself off after he got up and saw the Rottweiler looking right at him, he started backing away with his tail between his legs not knowing what to do. "Please, I mean you no harm." He said to the Rottweiler. The Rottweiler looked at August. "You don't understand the rules do you?" He asked him.

"What rules?" August asked.

"The rules are that two dogs enter the ring, but only one may leave." The Rottweiler replied to August.

"The name is Jonathan, I'm going to be your opponent." Jonathan said to August.

August saw the guy walk toward the bell and rang it, he then saw Jonathan was running toward him as he dodged Jonathan and looked at him. "Couldn't we just talk this over?" He asked him.

"Talk is cheap." Jonathan replied as he charged at him again. August now knew why he was brought here to the dog fights, but didn't seem to want to harm Jonathan at least he didn't think he had to.

"Come on, you stupid mutt." Mr. Big said to August.

August didn't know what to do, he wasn't trained for this, he didn't know how to fight. Jonathan pounced on August and started wailing on him relentlessly.

Mr. Big wasn't about to throw in the towel, he didn't even faze watching August get beat up at all, but it did seem to peeve him big time at August for not fighting back.

Jonathan got off of August, as August struggled free, he then tried to get up, but the beating he took from Jonathan seemed to damage him, making him unable to stand, August looked at the Rottweiler seeing some of his blood on Jonathan. August began to crawl to what he thought was a safe place for him to heal his wounds.

"You can't fight, can you?" Jonathan asked August.

"No sir." August replied to Jonathan.

"Just lie down, trust me." Jonathan said to August. "Once you do, I'll take you to someone that can help you."

August didn't nod or shake his head to let Jonathan know that he heard him, however he did black out.

Mr. Big threw down his hat and stomped on it, mostly because he was upset.

After a few minutes of passing out, August awaken to see that Jonathan was sitting down next to him.

"Why didn't you finish me?" August asked.

"You didn't deserve to die." Jonathan replied.

"What do you mean?" August asked.

"You're just a pup." Jonathan replied to August. "You weren't allowed here, because pups like you could get hurt."

August looked at his bloodied body and could tell that Jonathan was right, he wouldn't survive any of the dog fights. "Who's this friend, you were talking about?" He asked Jonathan.

"Jason." Jonathan replied to August.

"Who?" August asked.

"Jason." Jonathan replied. "He knows how to fight, he can teach you some tricks."

August nodded. "Ah, I see." He said to Jonathan, he then heard a voice from afar as he saw Jonathan hide in the shadows, wondering why he would do that, he then saw Mr. Big storming up to him and threw him against the wall of the warehouse, August let out a yipe as he hit the wall and saw Mr. Big take off his belt and rolled the belt around his knuckles. "You're going to learn to win rather you like it or not." He said to August as he walked up to August and started beating him with it.

Jonathan watched the terrifying scene of August getting beaten by Mr. Big, he couldn't believe that the pups' owner was Mr. Big, an Animal Abuser, who gets his kicks harming animals and other creatures.

After a few strikes from the belt, August couldn't feel his legs, his body was covered in blood from the beating he took. "Now, when I get back, I expect you to stay right here!" Mr. Big shouted at August. "If you move, you're going to get it." He then storms off.

Jonathan comes out of the shadows and walked up to August, he shook his head seeing the pup suffer like that. "You let your owner treat you like that?" He asked not expecting an answer, August couldn't answer, he was too weak to move or even talk let alone bark.

August looked at Jonathan out of the corner of his eye. Jonathan just walked up to him and started licking his wounds in order for them to heal. "You can't stay with those two." Jonathan said to August. "He along with his wife enjoys torturing animals, even killing them."

August looked away as he just laid there on the floor.

Jonathan just sighed. "You're coming with me." He said to August as he picked him up by his collar, he then carried him outside in a different direction so Mr. Big wouldn't see them and give chase.

Jonathan looked both ways to make sure no one was watching them, he then began to walk in a direction that he believed would be the right route to Jason's place, he saw shadows, hoping that one of them didn't belong to Mr. Big, if it did, they would be dead.

He stuck to the Shadows behind some boxes, so that he and August wouldn't be noticed by the naked eye. He then noticed the shadows disappear as he continued to watch. "We're almost there." Jonathan said to August.

He snuck toward the edge of the box and made sure the coast was clear, he smiled, seeing the coast was clear he saw a warehouse with a label that read. "Warehouse 21."

August continued to watch what was happening. Once Jonathan made it to Warehouse 21, he walked toward the opening and got in.

"That will be the lesson for today." A German Shepherd spoke.

A pup that was a mixed breed looked at Jason. "Thank you." She said to him. She is a hybrid, Pulse is mostly black with white adorning her underbelly and muzzle. Her front legs are white with brown flames (Like Chester Bennington's arm tattoos.) while her back legs are white and black with a couple brown spots. Her tail is mostly brown, but the tip of it is white. Her ears are a mix of black and brown while her eyes are green. She does not wear a collar, because she refuses to wear one.

"You're welcome." Jason spoke, he then looked and saw Jonathan with a pup. "You're late." He said to him. Jonathan put August down. "Sorry, I ran into an abusive couple."

"Again?" Rocky asked, he was a Dalmatian, he had two black ears, one ear had a stone on it. On his waist looked a belt of stones. It was clear that he was annoyed.

Jonathan looked at Rocky. "Yes, again." He replied. "This is a special case, we're not like those Pound Puppies, you know, we don't trust the humans whatsoever, remember, so know your place, Rocky."

Rocky just huff as he left the scene. "I don't trust this pup." He said to Jonathan.

Pulse watched Rocky leave, then walked up to August and Jonathan, she thought August was pretty cute, but at the same time, she felt bad for him, Pulse looked at Jonathan. "What happened to him?" She asked.

"He was getting beat by his owner, Mr. Big." Jonathan replied.

Pulse just stroked August's fur to let him know he won't be harmed. "Can we keep him?" She asked Jason.

Jason didn't know how to answer Pulse, not without hurting her anyway, he looked at Jonathan. "Does he have a family?" He asked him. "A father? A mother?" He asked him.

Jonathan shook his head. "No, I didn't see them, if they were going to take him back, they wouldn't wait for Mr. Big to beat their son." He replied. "He doesn't know how to fight, and his owner sent him to fight anyway."

Jason felt sorry for August as he thought for a moment, he then looked at Pulse. "Yes, we will keep him." He said to her.

Pulse smiled as she continued to stroke August's fur being careful not to harm him.

"How long do you think it will take Mr. Big to know that the pup won't be right where you found him?" Jason asked.

"Mr. Big can be a brute but he's not very smart." Jonathan replied.

Pulse started taking care of the wounds that were inflicted onto August as Rocky watched from afar. _Just because he's leader, doesn't mean he makes right decisions all the time._ He thought as he decided to lie down.

* * *

Looks like Rocky doesn't seem to trust August at all, could there be a hint of jealousy since he believes that August could be stealing the limelight from him? Will August awake from his wounds, stay tuned and find out.


End file.
